bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anarchist Ballet
Discord's Rebirth I'll tell you a tale... it's bitter-sweet... '' Bailarin Mareado was pacing the halls up and down, rubbing her temples... Tristeza had just recently healed, it had been a week since that blasted day. And her mood hadn't let up very often... after all, a moody Tereya Haruo or Nori Haruo only made her life seem to suck more at the present... ''Atleast Adalina is getting along great with Shiro... it made things easier on her. Ardiente had been over to visit twice... but Batalla and Mitsune had been scarce... maybe for the best? Meh... Little did she know, that today would be oh so chaotic. Or fun, depending on your point of view. Tereya had not recovered from the assault onto her body. Ever since that day, the seemingly indestructible woman had been stricken and imprisoned to prostrate positions all around the house. She was normally found on the couch or in her bed, lying there with a rather pained expression on her face. In the times that she had been seen walking around, she had to lean against something for support, her body having yet to resurface to its full potential after Sasha's onslaught. She had managed to fight it off that time.... but, she might not be so lucky in the next time. More noticeably, physical changes had been taking places for her as well. Her skin was taking on a grayish color, sickly in appearance. Her eyes, noticeably the schlera, had taken on a distinct orange color, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all despite her being bedridden most of the time. A few times, the woman had started to even puke on the floor before collapsing abruptly once again. She herself hated every minute of it - was this how Nori felt like when he had to be supported with crutches? She almost regretted picking on him those times. Almost. Overall.... she was in a weak state. And she hated every minute of it! As Bailarin was pacing, the shuffling figure of Tereya was seen coming around the corner, her arm and side sliding against the wall for support. Instead of a rather cocky "Mornin'!" like always, all she could do was utter an irate groan and keep her eyes averted as she slid across the hallway wall. She looked like a zombie more than anything else, a wandering zombie who had no brains to eat or no blood to drink. Fortunately, she had something called a husband. Nori, risking the contact with Tereya that could expose him to Sasha, came up from behind her, and looped her arm around his neck so he could support her. He'd just plain out carry her, but... He doubted that would fly well with Tereya. Later on in the day, he'd make her food, or help her down to the couch or bed. But for now, he'd do what he could. "Good morning, Bailarin." Nori greeted, with a less-than-cheery disposition. Sasha had made him paranoid. His own eyes were somewhat dark as well, not because of lack of sleep, but because of the nightmares he was being exposed to when he did fall to slumber. Why couldn't his family just be normal, for one day? Bailarin gave a nod, "Morning you two..." She sighed as she leaned on the back of the wall, and rubbed her neck in a somewhat relaxing fashion. Tristeza already lay on one of the two couches, groaning somewhat herself as she turned on the TV to the news, but kept the channel volume quiet... Adalina lay asleep in her room... no dreams, just silence, staying close to Shiro just incase, sleeping in a chair in the girl's room. ....it was a pity she felt so terrible. Otherwise, she would've just shrugged him off and claim out of pride that she could walk on her own. However, as it was, she had to wrap her arm around her equally exhausted husband's neck - a move which she found to be pitiful. She leaned his head on his shoulder, eyes blinking wearily. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she forced a weak grin. "Pissed th...." She found her speech, however, a bit slurred, and she had to fight in order to clearly speak. "....that you go...gotta carry this...-cough, cough, cough!-.... worn out old hag around, Hime....?" Her crutch smiled wearily. "No, Nami, I'm fine... You shouldn't be up, though. Go to sleep, or something..." He muttered. She probably wouldn't listen to him, and he wouldn't have the heart to make her do it... "I'm going to point out that I'm tempted to shrug you off and try to let you support yourself, like you did to me when I was injured, but because I'm such a nice person, I won't. Aren't you lucky that you're married to such a charing, handsome person?" As the news channel continued to go on, Tristeza muttered discontently at the way things were taking pace. Sighing, she looked at the TV tirelessly, watching as the channel flipped to a woman in the city of Utashinai, and the woman began her speech. "Today is a great day for the opening of the Shiba Art Institute!" The woman herself wore basic reporter clothes, and held the mic infront of her, "With the openeing of this institute, we will be accepting students from around mainland Japan to create masterpieces for the future of our country." "Charming? Don't make me laugh, I don't think my ribs can take it...." However, Tereya did manage a little chuckle, lifting her other arm and pointed a finger to trace his cheek. "Though...." She had to breathe a bit more in order to form her words. "I can still agree with the handsome part.... even if you are getting a lil' rough around the edges...." However, a slight scraping sensation could be felt on the skin of Nori's cheek that she was tracing, not enough to actually hurt him, but enough to tingle a little. Had she been growing her nails? Nori smiled anyway. It wasn't often that she traced his face like that... And he was enjoying it thoroughly. In one swift movement, he swept Tereya off her feet, and began carrying her bridal'-'style as he approached Adalina. "You should get Adalina to go there... She's good at drawing, isn't she?" He asked coyly. As he spoke, he adjusted the way Tereya was positioned in his arms, hoping to make her more comfortable. Bailarin smiled, "Maybe so..." "Looks good enough for her to go in." She stated as she came out of the hall, the reported kept on talking ahead. Tristeza just placed her palm on her chin and pondered the thought of Adalina going to a Art Institute so early... it'd be a good idea. The reporter continued, "Accepting young, old, or any kind of artistic talent, all it requires is to sign-up, and you could be well on your way to selling those artistic wonders, and becoming a well known figure in the painter's world." The reporter continued to smile... but then something became apparent. Deep rumbling shook the cameraman's holding on the camera, and suddenly, the people in the midst of the view of the camera began to look around... Sudden bright light and then a scream that could tear open the sky uttered... The cameraman turned around, and the many people in the streets scattered... the reporter jumped back infront of the camera, yelling as loud as she could, "What is it?!" "....the hell....?" Had she not been distracted by the sudden TV, Tereya would've reacted immediately to the fact that she was now being carried around like a sack of presents in someone's arms. However, as it was, her eyes were now transfixed onto the scream, a raise of the eyebrow as she looked on. Deep rumbling.... a bright light.... such things she could only gather to be were from an explosion. Had the Shinigami or whoever decided to play warzone with the Living Realm? Her husband didn't seem as concerned. "Let the humans handle it... We've got our own concerns right now." He mumbled, sitting down on the couch next to Trsiteza, while letting down Tereya was well. He fixed her so that she'd be comfortably sprawled out ont he empty space opposite his body of Tristeza, with her head resting on his lap. One hand stroked her cheek soothingly. "You should rest, Nami..." The explosion became more apparent on the Television, and the shape of a mushroom was becoming apparent, but it would be too late for that part of the city. Hundreds would die... and many more would bear genetic defects and injuries for life. The explosion tore open the buildings as it made it's way over there, and the words on the lips of many were cries for help, the cameraman looked to the reporter, and she stated her last words, "There appears to be some type of nuclear explosion, find shelter, and pray..." with that look, the camera dropped, pointed towards the explosion, and the running feet of the humans that would be caught in the disaster. Ground shaking, lights bright, hell fire bursting all around, the last that was seen before the 'technical difficulties' popped up would be the sight of dust, shattering buildings, and tossed cars. Tristeza looked to the screen, as it immediately switched to the newsbroadcast. "By the stars..." It was a good thing that Utashinai was a great distance from Hiroshima... but, a Nuclear Explosion... it seemed so... Bizzare... With her husband's words, however, Tereya allowed herself to relax, her self being under Nori's mercy for the time being. Her eyes were staring at the screen, mildly interested in the damage being displayed. A nuclear explosion? Now, she never heard the term before, of course, so it most likely didn't apply to otherwordly beings. That left only the humans.... but why would they bother creating something that would destroy themselves? People today were getting more and more stupid as time progressed.... Temporarily, she was brought out of her thinking trance by the hand touching her cheek. Strangely, despite the sickness, it was strangely comforting. "I...." She was getting a bit aggravated at her speaking difficulty, turning her head to the side to look away from Nori and close her eyes. "Shut up.... you need just as m....much as I do...." She managed to say dryly, barely able to contain any persona tone within. Nori only pet her harder in an attempt to get her to doze off. Even her sleeping a little bit would help... She hadn't slept since he could remember. There were no more nights where he could wake up and stare at her creepily while she was unconscious. Now, she was only awake, in agony... "Nami... Please... try to go to sleep? I know I need you... And I need you to go to sleep. Please, try..." Please. This did nothing but crack her pride a little, and a slightly guilty expression crossed over her face. It was the insisting tone that made her regret saying what she said. If she attempted to argue with him, she would just end up acting like a bitch. But she doubted that she would be falling to sleep just like that. With a resolute sigh, Tereya turned her head back to look back up at Nori. "Ugh...all right...I...." Another deep breath. "I'll try...." "Good..." To this effect, Nori used the hand he had been using to stroke her cheek to cover her eyes, so she couldn't keep them open. Then, with his free hand, he rubbed her stomach in what he hoped would be a relaxing motion. Idly, he stared down at her... Nori loved his wife, and he hated to see her like this. Was he trying to force her to fall asleep? Tereya forced down the urge to snicker. She didn't need his help in that department! But, she had to admit, his efforts were certainly speeding up the process. She closed her eyes as he covered them, her arms folded across her chest. Her breathing, having been forced and struggled, was now much softer as she allowed her body to relax. Slowly, her mind began to drift away from everything.... the sounds of the television.... her husband's hands on her.... and possibly even her own agonizing feeling.... Then, her mind blacked out completely, and the relieved woman fell into slumber. Nori did snicker. Was it really just a little coaxing that was needed to get her to fall asleep? If that was the case, then Nori was going to have her sleep, even when she didn't want to. Shifting his thighs under the back of his head, it bothered him to note that his legs would undoubtably be asleep by the time she woke up. But then, he wouldn't be able to move them, and she wouldn't be able to carry him... He groaned. Leaning over, then kissing his wife on the forehead, Nori wondered why something like this couldn't be all it took to make everything better. Bailarin watched, "This isn't a good sign..." Unaware of the way they were treating eachother. The nuclear bomb was the pinnacle of human devestation, it was a wonder the Haruo lovers weren't freaking out like she was. The news channel; now on the main broadcast, turned to the head anchormen/women, "What you have just seen is beyond comprehension, a nuclear explosion has detonated off in Utashinai, we will be staying live and waiting for any reports to keep you updated." Tristeza looked to Nori, "If a bomb detonated in Utashinai... it doesn't make sense. It's a medium-sized city, not overly populated, just in it's thousands..." "If it's terrorists... then a small city would just be a test of what they can do." "They'll hit bigger... and to a larger city..." Tristeza was worrying about Hiroshima in particular. "We're not in the city; we're near it, and if anything happens, just open up a garganta and we'll stay in our old fortress in Hueco Mundo for a while." Nori assured her. Humans didn't really concern him anymore... They were below him. "Alright, let's take this into another view..." "When was the last time a nuclear bomb went off in Japan? Hiroshima, here..." Tristeza was deducing this was more then it seems... "I don't think it's humans Nori... and if that's the case, why are the causing that much death...?" Bailarin kept silent, just watching, and Adalina was still too tired upstairs to awake so early. "Tristeza, if spiritual beings were going to attack the human world, I doubt they'd spend time building nuclear armements when one shinigami could easily devastate an entire country." "Let me put this into concept for you, we're all super-powered freaks... what if that explosion was caused by one shinigami or a Hollow, if they decide to make Japan their personal tagging zone, much like Borracho Mareado then it'll be bad." Tristeza added, "And the highest concentration of spiritual energy in this blasted country is in this very home... they'll eventually figure it out." "In the country?" Nori repeated incrediously, frowning. "Tristeza, even if that were true, we're wearing gigai that conceal our spiritual pressure. Not to mention that we could fight them. Cockroaches are highly resistant to radiation, right? If you want, I can splice us all with roaches, but then we'll all have antennae coming out of our heads because you're so paranoid." "I'm not paranoid, I'm just looking out for our daughters you numb skull!" Her voice was being raised, "What's to say that Batalla won't take Mitsune out to go see what caused the explosion, genius?!" Tristeza looked to him somewhat bitterly, "Your daughter is already mad at you, so like hell she'll listen to what you tell her to do. And Batalla may respect you, but she's not a good-seed, knowing Ardiente, she'll just enthuse it." Tristeza looked back to the screen as the next report came in... "We've got footage recieved from the camera mainframe just moments ago, we'll be showing you the last images of the area that was ground zero..." Nori looked a bit more alarmed now. "She doesn't need to listen to me; I'll detain her if it's necessary... How the hell are all of these people still alive? The radiation would have killed all of them seconds after the explosion..." Nori muttered... Now she was making him paranoid. He wanted to ensure the safety of his daughter... Tristeza and Bailarin watched with tensity, the images replayed the last recording from the cameras. "Here it is." The sceen was simple, an ever average day, then, there it was... a girl stumbling around in clear pain, her body began glowing, markings all across her, variations of purple and pink. The girl fell down to her knees, and screamed, Let me go! Stop following me! LEAVE ME ALONE! People glimpsed to her, and then it occured, bright glowing energy seeped from her body. Her face was unrecognizeable, but this wouldn't stop the explosion that would kill hundreds. Too bad the cameras couldn't capture spiritual figures... those of Hollows chasing the girl. The camera faded to black. So Tristeza was right. Nori cringed. "Maybe we should find her. With her on camera like that, she's going to get a little infamous, and she was only doing it in self-defense... There were hollows chasing her..! But then, our situation isn't very ideal right now..." "Going into a nuclear wasteland right after a detonation sounds like a smart plan, let's just come back with genetic defects for the rest of our lives." "Worse then STD's, let's see you ever getting lucky again..." Tristeza rolled her eyes, "I'll wait an hour or so until I go search..." Bailarin looked to them both, "Oh boy..." she didn't want them going alone, but she knew they could handle themselves. Nori didn't have Hierro, so his resistance to Radiation may be less then their Hierro defenses... Batalla on the other hand, was making her way to the door of the Ardiente household to exit and come visit the family, unaware of the news... yet. That was when Shiro's eyes snapped open. Slowly, the small girl allowed herself to climb out of bed, landing on her feet and tilting her head over to where Adalina was. Then, without saying a word, she turned her head and slowly stepped away, feet carrying her out of the room. Her long hair was hanging over her face, completely hiding her expression, while her white dress fluttered in the slight wake of her walk. However, there was clearly no happiness within her soul. Mommy was sick. Daddy was possibly sick. Everyone else seemed to be tense and unhappy. What was the point of her being the odd one out? There was none. "Oh, right... If only there was something I could do to reverse them... Like, I don't know... The manipulation of cells?" Nori retorted sarcastically, shooting the woman a glare. "The only woman I've ever gotten lucky with is Tereya. And I intend to keep it that way. So, if you have any more comments about violating the sanctity of marriage, I suggest you keep them to yourself." "Yeah yeah..." Tristeza wasn't in the mood to argue. "So we're off to save nameless chick who just killed a decent amount of lives... that sounds fun. Never knew our jurisdiction covered murderers." Tristeza just wanted to see his reply, and the slight grin proved it. Batalla opened the front door, jacket on, she waited for Mitsune if she was going to come along. "Mom, I'm going to visit Nori-san and the rest, be back later!" Her intellectual opponent looked away, in order to hide how big his smile was. "I seem to remember something about Arrancar being formed by hollows eating millions of innocent souls... And then, killing others of their kind through cannibalism..." He mused. Tristeza glanced back to him, "Touche." Offering a grin of her own. Batalla made her journey quick, and a knock on the door signified she was there. "Heeeeeeyoooo." Shiro landed on the last step. Her hidden gaze drifted towards the door.... and her killer intent was exposed. She was the girl that Mitsune had grown so attached to... the source of Mitsune's bad words towards Adalina.... if anything, she held the same loathing for Batalla as much as she held for her own sister. She stood stock still, fingers curling a little. If the girl tried to interact with her in anyway, the only reply she would get would be fingers wrapping around her neck. She didn't want anything to do with Batalla, and she would be-- Well. She couldn't say glad.... but, still, that would be one less problem. "If touche means I, Tristeza, will answer the door so Nori can care to his daughter, then I whole-heartedly agree." Nori said, nodding at her. Then, he directed his attention to Shiro. "You're awake already...? Why don't you go back to sleep?" It wasn't that it was early... Nori just didn't want Shiro to be awake. Mommy was sick. Daddy was dillusional. The girl could sleep through the problem. Bailarin looked to Shiro, "Hey sweet-heart, morning." She offered a smile to the youngest family member, intent on offering some light. After all, who wanted to be surronded only by depresso's 24/7? Bailarin wouldn't be added to that particular set of cards just yet. Tristeza groaned lightly, using a Sonido, she vanished to the front door, giving a nod. "Morning Brat." Batalla stuck out her tongue, "Morning Majo-teme." Annoyed by the woman, Batalla would be pissy right back as she walked in the house, "Morning ya'll..." And that's when Batalla's all too predatorial and subtle glance reached the eyes of Shiro. And Junto smiled through the girl... it was a wonder that Shiro hadn't sensed her Inner Hollow's presence by now... All Shiro had to do was make eye contact. Instantly, a flash raced through her head, and her blank eyes widened. Her muscles contracted and froze, leaving her stock still. For a moment, just for a little moment, she had not seen Batalla. For a moment, she could've sworn that she saw the face of someone else beyond that. Only a flash of her had been seen, but it was definitely there! Her smile had matched the one that was now plastered on the disgusting girl's face. She caught the bright pink hair, the darkened tan skin, the humanoid form that her own mother had taken! And those eyes.... That was when realization shot through her. They had been the same as Sasha's. Fear and fury built up inside of Shiro, her hands clenching into fists. How dare this girl possess the same power has her mother?! How dare beasts of a feather be bestowed upon such opposites?! Now the urge to silence Batalla increased sevenfold. However, knowing that the adults were watching her, she didn't allow herself to take steps of attack towards the other girl. Constant voices were in her head now, urging signals to show the other girl her place. She could barely restrain herself as she slowly stepped towards Batalla, bare feet treading the floor. Kill her.... Kill her.... KILL HER!!! Batalla took her time to glance to Shiro, the rage not touching her, she quirked her head, snickering as she saw the fists clench. Whether she sensed it or not didn't mean she couldn't guess the girl wasn't happy about her taking Mitsune away from Adalina. Giving a mock-wave in a childish manner, she grinned as she walked away, as if to say Maybe next time..., she looked to the living room, "Hey Nori-san, I need to talk with ya' for a moment." She waited there impatiently... tapping her foot, a glance back to Shiro through the corner of her eye. Junto could sense the tension... Bailarin looked to Batalla, neutral with her feelings toward the girl, she continued to watch the TV in silence, too tired to make a fuss. Tristeza on the other hand was with Shiro, already pissed at the girl, joining the youngest Haruo in tension. This only made Junto laugh... All it took was that second to look at Nori, before Shiro used a Kogeru to appear right before the girl, her long black hair hiding her expression. The speed it took to close the distance would've been a bit abnormal.... and possibly eerie, despite Shiro being aware of such or not. Through her bangs, she fixed a narrowed-eyed glare at Batalla. When her lips parted in order to speak.... it was a mixture of both her own and Sasha's voice. "Aren't you supposed to be with your bitch right now?" It was now all too clear who the voices were in her head.... It was sad that Batalla didn't even know about her own personal Inner Hollow by now, but it was true. That didn't mean she wouldn't stop with the taunt back. Albeit stupidly placed, "Aren't you supposed to be with yours...?" The quirk in her gaze turned into a pure taunt, untainted by anything other then manipulation. After all... Batalla knew this girl wouldn't be a match for her. She was a prodigy... and she already obtained her Shikai, taking down a girl like Shiro wouldn't be a hard feat. She had heard from Mitsune about Shiro's skill despite all of this, so she kept her hand near her waist in a position close to the sword, but far enough away just to appear as a nonchalaunt motion. All in a taunt just to get her to strike, and to get her in trouble. Junto enjoyed subtle control over her host... "I have none. Only a friend which you hurt...." As she spoke, Shiro's eyes drifted towards the hand that had fallen near the waist, a grim satisfaction. Was she already preparing herself for a fight? However, she knew that she could not give one as of this moment.... due to her father's watchful eye. He would simply seperate her as easily as he had done to prevent her from strangling the life out of her sister.... Her fingers retracted back to their curled position. "And yet, you dare to keep coming here. Don't you realize that you're not welcome here?" She said lowly, a venom lacing her tone. It was so tempting to wrap her fingers around her neck and crush her windpipe... she was within arm's distance, and all she had to do was raise a hand or two.... why couldn't they leave?! "Not welcome...?" Batalla raised a brow, and looked directly into Shiro's eyes, "Remember sweet heart... whether I'm here or there... you can't touch me anyways." Batalla actually let out a chuckle. No matter where they would be, Shiro was just a freak to her, any threat was void, any fear was dull. Batalla let that all to familiar gaze of Junto pop through again. The look of a satisfied predator. The look of a content hunt. This seems like a good time to interrupt. Abruptly, Nori laid his hand gently on Shiro's shoulder, enough to snap her out of her haze of hostility for a brief moment. Sweetly, he scooped her up, then used kogeru to bring her to the kitchen. "Shiro..." He began, and from the tone in his voice, it was obvious he didn't approve of what she did. But he wasn't mad at her. He couldn't be... "Why don't you stay here and drink some milk, and Daddy'll get rid of Batalla. Does that sound good to you?" Reaching into the hair blocking her face, Nori found her chin and lifted it slightly; the hair parted from her eyes, and she was forced to look him in the face. She should've felt resentment.... for Nori had once again taken her away from her prey! However, she just couldn't.... the silent fury that was building up within her immediately subsided. At his tone, she felt guilty at her actions. When her hair was parted, her half-lidded and depressed eyes stared into her father's own. "Sorry, dad...." She murmured, gently reaching up to grasp his wrist. She made no effort to pull him off completely, just enough to nod her head. "I won't do it again...." The instant he let go, she would simply wrap her arms around him in a hug in order to completely show her apology. It wouldn't be much.... but it would let him know she understood. After all.... there would be other times.... He let go immediately. "Good. I'll be right back... Just help yourself to whatever you want in here until I come for you, alright? I know... I know, I haven't been... the best father..." This speech was getting hard for Nori. He wanted to apologize, but... Why was it so hard? "But... Nami's sick right now... B-but, today, Daddy'll take you wherever you want to go to make up for it, alright..?" Immediately, she embraced him. "What are you saying....?" She whispered, arms wrapping around his neck. "Daddy'll never stop being the best daddy.... No one can replace you...." Her tone, unlike earlier, was now soft and child-like, Sasha's influence having been lost a long time ago. "You're looking after Mommy and me.... what more could I want?" To emphasize, she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Batalla was slightly amused, and waited for Nori to get back to attention. Waiting, she didn't notice Tristeza making her way back over to the couch to sit by her wife, taking a glance to check on Tereya. "..." No words could express how happy Shiro had just made Nori. He didn't even care what Batalla had to say now; if Shiro wanted the girl gone, he was going to get rid of her, unless it was very important. Dropping the girl gently on the counter, Nori kogeru'd directly in front of Batalla. His eyes held no kindness; only contempt. This girl was making his sad daughter sadder. Batalla dropped the harsh gaze immediately underneath Nori's stare. "I-I..." She wanted to say she was sorry, but she had came to talk to him about something important. That may not work out so well now... And that only made her position emotionally worse. Fortunately, a voice spoke up for her.... and it wasn't Shiro's. "Speak up, kid." Tereya, having woken up at the sound of Batalla's knock, had now allowed herself to switch her lying position so that she could face the two of them. Now, her arms were resting on the nearest couch arm, a quirked-eyebrow expression on her face. It was showing her major indifference to the situation in front of her, though her eyes were focused on Batalla. A slight smirk, however, was on her face at her discomfort at the situation. "The faster you get out with it, the better off you'll be." "I was just wanting to ask Nori-san a personal question..." Batalla glanced to Tereya, and then back to Nori, glad to have had someone speak for her, even if temporarily. Tristeza glanced aside to look up to the discussing group. ".... Oh?" Nori replied, vaguely interested. "Well... what is it..?" He asked slowly. If she had a question about her period or something, wouldn't it be better directed to her own mother, or Tereya? Unless it was about Mitsune... If it was, she'd be thrown out of the house faster than she could say "poop". Batalla looked to Nori directly, a slightly cowed look in her stance. "It was more of a father thing..." If she wanted to know about periods she'd probably go to the latter. Going to her mom sounded... nnngh... distasteful. "Is it alright if we talk in private... it won't take long." Batalla muttered, looking to Tereya for silent permission. For a moment, Tereya gave her that same indifferent look. Then, she looked over to her husband. "Hime, do try and not do anything stupid.... least, until after she's done discussin' whatever." She answered, closing her eyes and giving a "go ahead" wave in both of their direction. She didn't care if she was sick or not.... more bullshit was the last thing she wanted to have in this house! Meanwhile, Shiro, carrying her glass of milk, was now standing at the kitchen doorway, silently watching the scene. There was no sadistic amusement in her eyes as she watched Batalla squirm under her father's gaze. Oh, how she wanted to be the one to force Batalla down to that level! And here she was, stuck observing! Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Batalla, even as she continued to drink her valued liquid. Hopefully, her time would come.... "Happy to see someone's feeling better..." Nori muttered, poking Batalla in the forehead. Instantly, they were in his bedroom, both of them sitting comfortably on the bed. "So, what is it? I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh... But you upset Shiro, so..." "I'm sorry... I get carried away more often then usual this last year...." Batalla looked to him somewhat nervously, "It may be personal or not... but, can I ask you something... did you want to become a father...?" She wouldn't ask the question in particular yet, she wanted to know more first. "Yes. And I'm extremely thrilled that both of my children happen to be females." Nori replied honestly. He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't pregnant, was she? Batalla looked to him, "Can you tell me how you felt... when you realized that Tereya was pregnant... and that you were going to be a dad...?" Batalla was a bit more nervous with that particular question. A more solumn and sorrowed look took over. "I felt... sad. Like my life was over... my personal life, anyway. And that me and Nami would never have any time to ourselves ever again." Nori responded, frowning. What was the point of the questions..? Batalla looked to him, "Is that how my dad felt...?" "That being commited would be a burden, and any child; me; would be a burden...?" Batalla was looking alot worse now, her eyes on the verge of tears. She wanted to know the position of the father... Did he abandon Mom just because he knew I'd be born...? Didn't he want me...? It was back, at least with the cameras remaining, that another unfortunate scene decided to take place. Sitting on one of the ruined structures was a lone figure dressed in a blue hoodie, gray pants, and black sneakers. With a face hidden underneath the hood, he watched every bit of the aftermath of the explosion.... death and decay.... smoke and flames.... it was enough to bring out the animal within him, and he was unable to contain the feral grin that came across his face. Ah, there would be plenty of dead souls after this was done.... but he was one impatient man. He had been wanting to practice hunting today, and despite everything, had found a perfectly good energy source. And there would be no one to stop him - the radiation was no match for the spiritual energy he was leaking, effectively canceling out the other power. Human technology was nothing compared to him.... He stood up, flexing his muscles. He feasted his eyes onto what was still alive, and still struggling to find their way back to the surface. Then, with a feral scream, he sprung into action, jumping right in to start the slaughter.... Nori's frown worsened. "No... that's not what I meant. I stuck around because I cared about my daughter... Sasha would have killed her if I didn't obey, actually." Nori patted Batalla's head. "Your father left because he's an asshole. It has nothing to do with you." "I-I feel like I was the cause of it all..." "That I'm the cause of the loss of my own father..." Batalla was comforted, but tears fell. "I try to keep this grin on to not think about it... but everyday, I wish I could see my Dad... but can't." "I was just some accident..." Batalla looked worse... Nori would have to try harder. Bailarin watched the last faded images of the screen, as the reporter commented on the surviving man... she could have sworn that she recognized the figure. Tristeza would leave to go find the girl as soon as Nori was done talking. Hug... Nori embraced the girl in a hug, hoping that it would be enough to comfort her. "No... No, you weren't. Even if your Dad didn't love you, your mother does, and I'm sure your step-mother does too." He mumbled. He wasn't good at this..! Someone else should have taken over by now... Batalla sniffled, "Nori-san... I know this sounds odd... and you may not want to be... but you've been the closest thing I've had to a father..." She gave a heart-felt hug back. It was sincere, and Batalla had closed her eyes in the emotion. "Otousan..." She didn't know how'd he react. She just wanted to know she had a father figure... she wanted to be a daughter to some father. And if her biological father didn't want her... maybe Nori did...? "... It's alright, Batalla... I'll... be your father." Nori sighed wearily. This was... getting to be too much for him. Patting the back of the girl's head, Nori pulled her off of him for a brief second. "But, I need you to go home for now. At the moment, it's not a good time to visit... And Shiro's still a bit upset about what happened between Mitsune and Adalina. So... I'm going to take Shiro out for a little while, but when we get back, you've got to go." Batalla nodded, whiping away the tears, and some of the masquera she wore smugged as well. (At long last she had gone back to her old Gothic habits). Standing up, she smiled lightly, "Okay Nori-san." It was a gentle look, one Nori would have to cherish. She wouldn't wear it very often... Adalina was arousing, twitching awake into the real world, she looked around, stretched, then yawned in sequence... Where's... Shiro...? "Oh, and don't tease Adalina while you're here." Nori stated condescendingly. "And by that, I mean no looks, too. I know how you look at people, all intimdaitingly-like. Don't do it." With that, Nori flicked the girl on the nose, and brought them both back to the living room. Briskly, he walked away from her, and back into the kitchen with Shiro. "So, Shiro, what do you want to do today? Daddy will take you anywhere you want to go." Batalla nodded, "B-But... grrr, fine." She moved to the living room, making her way to front door, glancing to Adalina as she crossed pathes, and Batalla tried so hard to smile, and kept a stoic look. Adalina's eyes faltered, and her heart flinched. Even without the look, she felt hate and defiance towards the woman, an addition of fear as well. Watching as she left, Adalina questioned in irritation, "What was she doing here?" Bailarin looked to her daughter, "Come here sweet-heart, I need to comb your hair, and also... she was here to talk with Nori-san." What he saw most likely wouldn't be surprising. Shiro, with an empty glass beside of her, was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, and her arms resting on her knees. Her head was buried in those very arms. All in all, whether or not it was still because of Adalina and Mitsune didn't matter - she was far beyond a little upset when her father stepped in. Her head looked up, long hair falling over her face before her expression could be fully seen. "I...." She began for a moment, before she returned her head to its former position. "I don't....know...." Her tone was bitter and dry. "... Adalina... Adalina can come too..." Nori offered hopelessly. The tone had set him off... Was it because he had taken so long with Batalla...? She seemed happy that he was coming down on Batalla before, but now she seemed... sad. "Does Batalla... Really bother you that much?" "She's hurting Adalina...." Was the near-monotone reply. "And she's willing to hurt her.... hurt me....and I can't do anything about it...." Despite the fact that she loathed the power that Batalla held within her, she also felt grieved that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She had not materialized her Zanpakutō like that wench had! All she could do was rely on her fists, which would be nothing compared to the solid steel of her blade. She couldn't compare with something like that....! Not now! The thoughts made her clench her teeth in anger, fingers doing the same against her elbows. "Shiro..." Nori considered his words carefully. "The next time Batalla comes over... Daddy'll look the other way, and you can do what you want, okay? She won't hurt you... I promise. Just don't kill her." His parenting skills were top-notch. Nori had caved without Shiro begging or prodding him to do something! "Daddy...." When Shiro raised her head up again, she pulled herself from her sitting position and started moving on her hands and knees towards Nori. Unconsciously, her fingers were digging into the floor every time her palm was raised and brought down. It seemed like she had lost her ability to walk, as she wasn't bothering to push herself up to her feet just yet. "How...." She whispered softly, getting ever so closer to her father. Category:Roleplay